Beauty and the Beast: Monsters Inc Style
by randomwriter423
Summary: What happens when grown up Boo and Sully meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Mary Gibbs sat at her desk, surrounded by school books, she was hunched over a book specifically about "mythological" creatures, such as dragons and mermaids and monsters. But Mary was sure that monsters existed, so she wasn't entirely convinced that dragons weren't around either. Her big, brown eyes moved as she read over the text, her plump lips mouthed the words. What she was reading, did not match up with what she remembered from her early childhood. Monsters were not mean, human eating animals, but friendly, cuddly creatures that protected her. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, sweeping her long, black hair into a ponytail and releasing it. She glanced at the closet door, but only for a moment, no monster had emerged from there in over fifteen years, and she wasn't expecting them by any means.

She looked back at the book for a moment then stood up, stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes, and decided to go to sleep. No use in stressing over something she would never truly know about, no many how many dreams she had about the giant blue and purple "kitty" and his best friend, a green little ball. Mary changed into her pajamas, blue shorts and a purple tank top, her favorite colors. She knelt and said her prayers, then crawled under her covers, and stared at her ceiling, wondering if she would ever meet the monster of her dreams again.

_Creeeaaaakkkk_, Mary shot up with a start. She figured she fell asleep while she was thinking of Kitty. She was having a pleasant slumber, the same dream as usual, her and kitty walking through the streets of a strange city, hand in hand, when she heard the loud creak of her closet door opening. She stared into the dark, her eyes trying to adjust. She could see nothing except a giant black mass standing by her closet door. She didn't have the desire to scream, instead she giggled. "Kitty?" she asked the black mass. "Boo?" it asked back. In less than three seconds, Mary had jumped out of her bed, and ran across the room into Sulley's widespread arms. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck, stroking his soft hair. She could feel tears drip from her eyes and land on him. He in turn stroked her hair and dug his face into the crevice of her neck. "You've grown so big" he whispered over and over again into her ear.

The two of them sat on the edge of her bed, well she sat on the edge, since Sully took up a majority of it. She had her bed lamp on, and they talked in hushed voices, to make sure they didn't wake Mary's parents or sister. "I go by Mary now," Mary said, and saw Sully's face sunk slightly. Seeing this, Mary quickly corrected her statement, "but I like Boo better." Sully's face lit up like the sun and Mary could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. She couldn't explain why this was happening, but she liked it. She still couldn't believe that Kitty was sitting on her bed, she had never been this happy. And Sully looked as happy as she felt, according to the huge grin on his face. They stared into each other's faces, taking in every little detail that they could remember. Mary asked about Mike and Randal and Mr. Waternews and Sully divulged everything that she wanted to hear. He told her of Mike and Celia's wedding ten year before and of how no one has heard from Randal since the day they stuffed him through that door so many years ago. But mostly, he wanted to tell her how much he missed her. About how he thought of her everyday and how it killed him not to see her every day, how over the years he had figured out how much he loved her. But his tongue wouldn't work, his happiness just overwhelmed him. He stared at her face, amazed at how beautiful she grew to be, her almond shaped eyes conveyed every emotion she felt. Her small nose balanced out her large eyes and led the eyes down to her lips. Her hair, much longer now than how he last remembered it was silky and hung over her thin shoulders. Mary stared back at her protector, he looked nearly the same, the only difference was that his hair became slightly lighter, his vivid blue and purple colors were a sky blue and lavender. His face was handsome to her and she liked looking at it.

The room started to turn an orange color as the sun began to rise. Mary and Sully looked at each other sadly and Mary could feel tears forming. She couldn't bare the thought of Sully leaving her again, not after the wonderful night they had together. It would be like waking up from the best dream ever and knowing it was just that, a dream. Sully could feel their time coming to a close and his heart weakened as he realized he was going to have to leave her soon. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want her to see him cry. He stood to leave but Mary grabbed his hand, he could see the tears falling down her cheeks. He could feel his own tears forming, but promised her he would be back tomorrow at ten sharp. This comforted her and she wrapped her arms around him once again, not wanted to let go. He hugged her back, wanting to take her with him.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Sully returned the following night to find Mary anxiously waiting in her bed, her eyes glued to the closet door. He stuck his head in quickly to see if anyone else was with her. When he saw it was just her, he came fully into view. Mary smiled at him and patted her bed, indicating to come sit with her. He obliged happily and sat, grabbing her hands in the process. Mary squeezed them and smiled up at him, he saw a little tear escape from the corner of her eye and travel down her nose. It hung at the tip, Sully reached up and grabbed it with his finger. "Why are you crying?" he whispered softly. She shook her head in embarrassment and chuckled, "Nothing, I'm just so happy you're back." Sully's heart nearly broke from the amount of relief he heard in her voice. He couldn't imagine leaving Boo after their perfect night. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever," he answered, and wrapped her in a hug.

Sully returned every night, arriving earlier and earlier because of his impatience to be with Boo. After a long day at the factory he would sit in his office until every employee had left the premises. Then, he would quietly remove Boo's keycard from the secret slot in his left hand drawer. He would tiptoe across the hall onto the laugh floor and slide the key card through the machine. Impatiently, he would wait for her door to slowly come down the conveyer belt and be installed in the threshold. Boo's door should have been destroyed years ago, but Sully refused to let the workmen take it. He even threatened to fire anyone who touched it, which was very unlike him. He felt guilty, but couldn't bear to destroy the last connection he had to Boo. The door would be placed in the threshold and Sully would push the button that gave it power. Now the only obstacle between the two of them was the door, and it took all of Sully's willpower to not plow down the door.

One night, Mary and Sully we're playing mancala when she suddenly asked, "Sully, what if I came with you to Monstropolis one night?" Sully snapped his head up and searched for an answer, he wanted to scream YES at the top of his lungs, but he couldn't. Monstropolis was not the place for a human, despite the fact that Mike and Sully swore up and down that humans were not toxic; the residents could not put the superstitions they grew up with behind them. To this day, many monsters still feared the mere thought of a human walking among them. "Boo, I don't think that's such a great idea…" Sully started, he looked into her eyes and saw the sadness. "It's just… I don't think monsters are ready for humans yet." She nodded slowly, "I figured that was what you we're going to say, I just want to see if it is how I remember." Sully sat and watched as she moved the game pieces around the board, thinking quietly to himself. "Maybe there's something I can do…"


End file.
